1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an industrial tunnel oven and process for heating products conveyed along the tunnel oven.
2. Background Art
Prior art tunnel ovens have been designed primarily for heating an inert product over a period of time as the product is conveyed along the tunnel oven wherein the temperature is controlled by adjusting the amount of heat added by gas burners or by electrical heating coils and the air leakage control does not adversely effect the control of the heating along the tunnel oven.